Singer
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Cullens meet their singers, minus Edward of course
1. Carlisle

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the charactures except Nagamao.

**Author's note: **So I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it written down. I hope you like it :)  
Also flashbacks are in **bold**

* * *

As I made my way through the deserted halls of the hospitol I tried to keep my mind off of what I was about to do. I was glad, for once, that there was only one staff member to each floor durring the night shift, and that this was my floor for the evening. I finally stopped infront of her room. Leaning against the door frame I took her in as she slept.

Though technically she was still a child, physically and mentally she was not. Technically she was only 16, my eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, well she was 17 now. But physically she had already matured. She had the body of woman and could easily pass for 20 or 21.

Her black hair was just past her shoulder blades and it framed her slim face beautifully. Though her eyes were closed I knew that they were a deep, yet light blue with flecks of green and gold in them. Her breasts were small by a shallow man's standers, she was only a B cup, but I knew that they would fit perfectly into my hands.

Her curves were in all the right places, though she didn't have a compleatly flat belly, she wasn't fat eather, she was perfect. And her lips were one of my favorite things about her, full and pouty, the bottom just a little bit bigger than the top. Such kissable lips.

I thought back to how I got to where I am now, the phone call that led to my decision.

888

**I sigh softly as my cellphone chirped with a call. Glancing at the caller ID I flipped it open, "Alice." I greeted, she was lucky I was on break. "Carlisle!" she chirped, her voice was light and musical as always but there was somthing off. "Listen to me very carfully Carlisle." She said slowly.**

**"What is is Alice?" I was instantly worried at the tone of her voice. I heard her take an unneeded breath. "Carlisle I need you to listen to EVERYTHING I have to say before you say anything okay?" She put an emphasis on the word everything and I knew it was important.**

**"Of course Alice." I said quickly. "Carlisle, your singer is going to be comming to the hospitol." My body went ridged but I stayed silent, I knew there was more. "She was mugged, and stabbed." She continued, I swollowed back the venom pooling in my mouth.**

**"Carlisle, you are going to want to drain her the moment you smell her, but don't, not yet." I frowned, _Not yet?_ I thought, but I let her continue. "I've looked over every possiblity Carlisle, and trust me when I say this is the best one."**

**I frowned but let her continue. "Today is the 3rd. Your singer's birthday is the 5th. You have to wait untill then." This time I couldn't keep silent. "You want me to kill her?!" I hissed. I heard her sigh. "Carlisle, listen. They are going to bring her in and get her patched up."**

**She paused for a moment to make sure I was still paying attention. "After that you need to talk to her. Get her to tell you her story. Once she does, you'll see what I mean when I say that you draining her is for the best."**

**I opened and closed my mouth several times. "Carlisle, I told you, I've looked over every other outcome, and If you don't drain her, things will get worse for her. Just, listen to her story, please, and don't worry, Esme understands."**

**Once again I was confused. "Carlisle, tell her what you are, and what she is to you, tell her what it means for her to be your singer, and then ask for her story, trust me when I say it's for the best." I didn't want to believe her, but I knew she wouldn't be pushing me to drink a human unless it really was for the best.**

**"Alright Alice, I'll talk to her, but as of right now, I will not drain her." I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "I know, I'm not the one who will convince you, I'm just the one to push you in the right direction." This confused me, but I had learned never to bet against Alice.**

888

I closed the door to her room and closed the curtains to her windows, just incase. Moving to her side I ran my fingers through her hair, effectively waking her up. I sat on her bed and smiled. "Hello Nagamao." I greeted. It was almost amusing to me, that her name would mean Sing in the Native American tongue.

She greeted me with a beaming grin and she sat up. "Carlisle." She glanced at the clock. "It's time?" Her blue eyes were unafraid as she asked this question and I nodded, swollowing back the venom in my mouth. "Yes my dear, it is time, but there is one thing I wish for you to experience first."

Her heart beat quickened slightly and I gave her a reassuring smile before I leaned in and kissed her lips. The fire that erupted in my throat almost made me drain her then and there, but I had to do this for her. She eagerly returned the kiss, after the suprise of it wore off.

I slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. I pressed my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, and she quickly complied. Her mouth tasted like heaven, and I couldn't even begin to imagine what her blood would tast like. 2 days ago I would never have done this, but she changed that.

888

**I took a deep breath and opened the door to her room. The scent of her blood was almost overpowering and I fought with myself not to drain her right then and there. Closing the door I made my way over to her, She was a beautiful young girl.**

**Her eyes flickered up to mine and she smiled. "Hello." I sat down in the chair next to her bed and I offered a weak smile. "Hello.." I paused and realised I didn't know her name. She must have realised the same because she giggled. "Nagamao." **

**I raised an eyebrow and she laughed again. "It means Sing, my m-mother loved names that ment somthing." Her voice faultered for a moment when she mentioned her mother, and I wondered what her story was.**

**"Nagamao, I'm going to tell you somthing, and you're probably not going to believe me, but I have to tell you." I began. She turned her body towards me and nodded. "Okay." I took a deep, unneeded breath through my mouth, I could tast her, it was nearly unbearable.**

**"Nagamao, when you look at me what do you see?" I questioned. She looked me over for a moment and the scent of her arousal hit me like a train. "I see a man whose beauty is inhuman. I see golden eyes and pale skin." She finally said.**

**I nodded. "I am not human. I am a vampire." I looked at her for a moment, she didn't seem too suprised, so I continued. "I have golden eyes because I do not drink human blood, I drink animal blood, but you are my singer." **

**She raised an eyebrow at this and opened her mouth to speak. I held up a hand and continued. "Every vampire has a singer. A singer is a human whose blood calls, or sings, to a vampire. A singer's blood is unbearable for a vampire to be around without killing the singer."**

**Once again I looked at her for a reaction, she didn't seem paniced, which suprised me. "So how come you can be in here without killing me?" she finally asked. I smiled. "Because I have had years of practice. You are the first human whose blood have had any kind of effect on me in more than 200 years."**

**She raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" I smiled wryly. "350." I answered. I would have continued to answer her questions, but I needed to know her back story. "Nagamao, my I ask what your story is?" I asked politely, hoping she would tell me. She sigh.**

**"Mine isn't a happy tale Carlisle." She warned, I simply nodded for her to continue. "I was born 16 years ago, well almost 17 now." She gave a light smile before continuing. "My mother always had a thing for odd names, and when she came across mine she fell inlove with it. My father, he was a cruel man. My mother wasn't his first wife. **

**He had had 2 wives before her, and each bared him children. The first wife bore him 2 sons, who were only a year apart, their names were Michael and Dominic. She died giving birth to Dominic. The second wife bore him a son and 2 daughters, though one daughter was a still born and the other drowned only 2 years after her birth."**

**She paused for a moment to take a breath. "The third son's name was James. When I was born Michael, the eldest, was only 10, the second wife had killed herself after her daughter drowned. My mother loved me, but my father did not. He had hoped I would be a boy.**

**I was 6 when my mother died, she fell down the stairs and broke her neck and back. So it was just me, my father and his sons. They were cruel to me. They beat me, all the time. The boys would pull my hair, bite me, kick me and hit me whenever they could.**

**When I was 10 Michael came to me one night. He tried to force himself onto me, but I fought back. He beat me. Finally, last year I couldn't take it anymore. I fought with my father and I left. Before I did he told me that everything that he did before would be nothing compared to what he would do if he ever found me."**

**Her body was shaking in terror and I had to swollow several times to get rid of the venom in my mouth. I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed. "Please don't let him find me, I can't go back, I can't." I held her untill she fell asleep, and then I called Alice.**

**"Carlisle." she greeted. I swollowed. "If I don't kill her?" Alice sigh. "They will find her, and her life will be a living hell." She confermed my thoughts and I sigh. I knew I had to do it. "Carlisle." Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts.**

**"Yes Alice?" She sigh softly. "You already know to wait untill her birthday, but there is somthing else you have to do first." I frowned. "What is that?" I heard her fidget nervously. "You have to take her innocence." I froze, never had I taken the innocence of a woman before, never had I been a woman's first time.**

**"Carlisle, trust me, I already talked to Esme about it, she understands and won't hold it against you, but you have to do this for Nagamao." I took a deep breath, and nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Okay Alice, you've been right so far, I trust you."**

888

Her fingers tangled in my hair as she pulled me closer. The scent of her arousal made me hard in an instant. I broke away from the kiss when she needed air. "Carlisle?" Her eyes surched mine and I smiled. "I will give this to you before I take your life."

She nodded and shifted so she was laying back on the bed. I quickly shed my cloths and crawled ontop of her. Her warm hands explored my chest and back as I peppered kisses all over her neck and shoulders. I moved to the side and pulled the paper dress off of her.

She was magnificent. I ducked my head and attached my lips to her breast. My hand palming the other as I gently licked and nipped at her erect nipple. "Oh!" I heard her exclaim as I moved to the other breast. Her back arched, pushing her breast farther into my mouth.

I moved back up and captured her lips again as my hands wandered down her sides. My erection was firmly pressed against her warm sex. I could feel the head comming from between her legs and I rubbed myself against her. She gasped and bucked at the sensation.

I hooked her legs over my waist and kissed her hard as I pushed into her quickly, breaking her barrier. I stilled all movements, letting her get used to me, and waiting for the pain to leave her. Soon she tentativly rolled her hips and gasped. She did it again and moaned. I took that as my go head and started to move.

She had a warmth I had never felt before. It encased me and it took all of my restraint not to thrust wildly into her. Instead I took it slow. Her fingernails racked down my back, though it didn't really do much. Her hips and mine moved in perfect harmony.

I could tell she was close by the way her movements became quicker. Her breath was comming out in gasps. I sat up, taking her with me, and continued to thrust. My mouth was at her ear and I knew that soon I would take this beautiful woman's life. "Cum with me." I murmurred.

I felt her walls clench as she had her first and last orgasm. We both cried out as we came togeather. Venom tears stung my eyes as I whispered to her. "I'm so sorry." And then I bit into her shoulder. Her tast was like nothing I'd ever had before.

It was the most delicious thing I'd ever had. Her grip on my shoulders began to loosen and her heart beat slowed. "Thank you." She whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness. Soon her heart beat stopped compleatly. Her body went lip and her veins ran dry.

I had never been more satified in my existance. I untangled her body from mine and quickly dressed. I looked back over at her and I had to smile. She looked more peacefull than she ever had before. I dressed her back in the paper dress and put the white sheet over her face.

* * *

**Author's note: So I hope you liked it. Read and Review and blah blah blah.**


	2. Author's Note

******Author's note: **Okay, So I was just going to leave it at Carlisle. But then I thought, what the hell. So now I'm going to do all of the Cullens, Minus Edward, because Bella was his singer and we already know how that went. Each story will be set at a different time. The first one, Carlisle, was set durring this year (2013). I will be posting in the author's note before every story what year it is set. Most if not all of them will involve smut of some sort, whether it be with the singer, or with his/her mate. In most, if not all of the stories, the singer will die.


	3. Emmett

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the charactures except for Lyria and Joseph

**Author's note: **Here is Emmett. The year is 1954 which would have made him a vampire for about 19 years, adding on his first 20 years as a human that would make him 39 (He was born in 1915 and turned in 1935). Also Flashbacks are in _italics._

* * *

I grinned as the bear below me growled in anger and tried to pull me from it's back. I loved it when they put up a good fight. Bear was my favorite because of the way my human life came to an end. Being mauled by a bear isn't very fun. I thank my Rosie every day for asking Carlisle to change me.

It's been 19 years since I left my human life. Most of my memories are gone. And the ones I do have are abit fuzzy. Well except for my death. I remember that with perfect clarity. Kinda sucks if you ask me. But I'm not complaining. I have the perfect mate and a great life.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the bear finally manages to toss me off his back. I grin and leap at him with vampire speed. He doesn't even have time to fight back as I snap his neck and sink my razor sharp teeth into his neck. It's nice to be able to hunt alone. I accually wouldn't mind hunting with the family if it wasn't for the prude.

Edward can be so annoying sometimes. 'Emmett don't play with your food.' 'Emmett stop acting like a child.' 'Emmett don't curse like that.' It makes me want to tear my hair out. Now that the bear is drained I quickly burry it and start on my way home when the wind changes direction, bringing the most delicious scent with it.

I spin on my heals and make my way towards the scent before I even realize what I'm doing. I stop suddenly and hold my breath, but It's too late. The human sees me just before I get ready to turn and run. She stood there stunned and stared at me in silence. It gave me time to study her, she looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

She had long, curly dark brown hair with natural streaks of black and artificial streaks of blonde. Her face was heart shaped and reminded me slightly of Esme. Her eyes were a suprising shade of green, with dark hair I would have expected dark eyes, but no, her eyes were like fresh grass right after a good rain and a fresh mow.

Her body was muscular, but not overy so. Wearing nothing but a simple black summer dress that hugged her curves and barely reached her knees and a pair of black sneakers there wasn't much left to the imagination. With my vampire sight I could see that she had a well defined six pack, but it wasn't overly defined like how a man's would be. Her legs were long, smooth and slightly tanned.

Had I been human, I would have probably challanged her to a wrestling match, she had the muscle for it, I had no doubt she worked out at least every other day. The wind blew her hair into her face and I was knocked out of my thoughts by the mouth watering smell of her. I held my breath again and started to back away when she spoke.

"Emmett? Emmett McCarthy?" Her green eyes were wide and disbelieving. I gave her a confused look, not trusting myself to speak, least I open my mouth and tase her in the air. "It's Lyria. Lyria Parker." She said slowly. The name rang a bell, but again, I couldn't quite place why.

"The last time we met I was only 13. But you died 2 days after that." Her voice was still disbelieving but when she said that somthing clicked and I was thrown into a memory.

**~Flashback~**

_I grinned at my brother as he glared at me. I had just given him a noogie, he hated it when I did that. We were at a birthday party for one of the guys in town. He had just turned 18. Joseph Parker was his name, he was a good friend of mine. We hung out almost every day. He had a little sister, Lyria I think her name was. She was pretty cool, for a little girl. _

_It was a good turn out. Most of the people in town showed up. __I made my way over to the snack table when I felt a tug on my t-shirt. I looked down to see big, grass green eyes looking up at me. I grinned. "Hello Lyria." She giggled softly, I knew from Joseph that the girl had a crush on me. It was accually kind of flattering, but seeing as she was only 10 when he told me, I only saw her as a child, even though we were only 7 years apart._

_When he had first told me about it I scoffed. But the more I looked at her the more beautiful she became. I had finally asked her brother and father permission to court her a few days back, now that she was 13 she was getting to the age where she would be courted and married, and I found myself wanting to be the one she was married to. They had both agreed happily, but I would have to wait untill her 14th birthday._

_"Hello Emmy." She said with a grin. I grinned back. She really was a little cutie. No dout when she got older she would be a looker, hell even now she was a looker. I smirked and picked her up by her waist and threw her over my shoulder. Her shreeks of amusment made a few heads turn but when they saw her giggling the went back to whatever they had been doing. "Emmy put me down!"_

_I chuckled. "I don't think so little lady, you forgot the magic word." I said in a teasing sing-song voice. She huffed. "I ain't little anymore. And PLEASE put me down!" I chuckled again and set her on the ground next to her brother, who I had walked over to wile carrying her over my shoulder. She crossed her arms and pouted. I simply chuckled and turned to Joseph. "So, we still going camping tomarrow for the weekend?"_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Lyria?" I blinked and looked over her again. I was right, she grew up to be quite the looker. She was thirteen back then, which would make her, I did the math in my head, 32 now. "What are you doing out here alone?" I heard myself asking. "What are you doing still alive?!" She exclaimed. Damn it. I would have to kill her now. Keep the secret and blah blah blah.

I stalked closer to her. "I asked you first." My voice came out as a preditory purr and I noticed her shiver at the sound of it. I smirked as the scent of her arousal hit me. Good to see I still had that effect on her. She cleared her throat. "I wanted to go for a walk." I raised an eyebrow. "Alone in a forest?" I clicked my tongue.

"I thought Jo and I taught you better than that Ly-ly." I smirked at the use of her old nickname and the scent of her arousal became stronger as she got wetter. "You know I was never one for following rules Emmy." Her eyes followed me as I circled her. I smirked. "Oh I remember." I assured her with a slight chuckle that sent another shiver down her spine.

I was infront of her suddenly and she jumped. Her heart beat quickened and I could practically hear her panties dripping with her arousal. I smirked. "You know, I planned on courting you, and perhaps even marrying you, If you'd have had me." I mentioned matter-of-factly. Her heart beat, which had slowed to normal, quickened again. "I would have said yes." She said softly.

I smiled and had her pinned against a tree using vampire speed. I trailed my nose down her jaw line and neck and smirked. "I know." I purred out. "I envy the man you did marry." I heard her moan softly, to quiet for human ears I heard it loud and clear, and it went straight to my cock. "I never got married." She breathed out. I smirked. "You are still untouched?" I felt her silky hair brush against my face as she nodded and my grin grew.

"Why didn't you get married Lyria." I purred before I ran my tongue over her neck. I could feel the head of her arousal through our cloths and I pressed closer so she could feel my erection. She gasped softly and closed her eyes. "I was waiting for you." She admitted. I grinned. "Even after I died?" I asked as I nibbled lightly on her ear. She hummed an affermative and I moaned.

"You saved yourself for me. Now I will take what is mine." I promised with a preditory growl. I heard her moan and I grinned. "Take it. It's yours. It always has been." She said breathlessly. That was all I needed. I snaked my hand under her dress as she wound her arms around my shoulders. When my fingers pressed against her warm wet pussy through her thin cotton panties she cried out and bucked against me.

I smirked and ripped the offending scrap of cloth off before plunging my index finger into her. I moaned at how tight she was. Just the thought of that tight, wet, warm pussy wrapped around my throbbing cock make me want to cum in my pants. I stroked her walls with my finger wile my thumb went to work on her clit. She cried out and bucked against me again. "Cum for me Ly-ly." I growled in her ear. I felt her walls clamp down around my finger and I smirked.

I felt her juices drip down my my hand and I couldn't resist. I brought my hand to my lips and I licked her cum off. It was heaven. Using vampire speed I had her naked, spread eagle on her back in an instant. I brought her legs over my shoulders as I leaned down and ran my tongue over her wet folds. Moaning I pushed my tongue inside of her to lap up every last trace of cum I could find.

I felt her buck against me and I stopped. She whimpered in protest as I snaked my hands behind and around her legs to hold her hips down as I turned my attention to her nub. It only took a couple flicks of my tongue and one long suck one her clit to have her cumming for me again. I eagerly lapped up every drop of it. I moved away from her to shed my cloths and I chuckled at her whimpers of protest.

Using vampire speed I was hovering over her with the length of my cock pressed firmly against her slick folds. I attacked her breasts one at a time. Rolling the erect nipple lightly between my teeth before giving it a few flicks and moving to do the same to the other. I moved my hips so that the shaft of my cock rubbed against her folds and I felt her buck against me. "Please." She whimpered. I smirked.

"Please what?" I purred in her ear. I knew she had a dirty mouth, hell I taught her most if not all of the dirty words she knew, I wanted to hear them now. "Do you want my penis burried deep inside your tight wet cunt Lyria?" I asked with a growl. "Do you want me to cum inside of you as you scream my name in pleasure?" I heard her moan softly. "Yes." I clicked my tongue. "Tell me what you want."

She whimpered softly. "I want you inside of me." She said softly. I growled. "Use your words Ly-ly. Use the words I taught you and tell me what you want." I demanded. "I want your cock to fuck my pussy!" she finally exclaimed as she bucked against me, desperate for friction. I smirked. "All you needed to do was say so." And with that I pushed into her with vampire speed, breaking her barrier. I stilled all movements then and waited.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only a few minutes, she finally moved against me. I moaned. "So fucking tight." I grunted as I slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. The first few thrusts I went slow, even by human standards, to let her get used to my size. As soon as I heard her speak again, "Faster!" I growled and complied.

I sat up on my knees and pulled her hips to mine. Her legs were on eather side of my hips and the rest of her was sprawled out infront of me. I held onto her hips as I continued to thrust into her. I moaned loudly when she began playing with her tits. She would roll her nipples between her index finger and her thumb before palming the entire breast and starting again. "Oh fuck yes!" I heard her cry at the same time I felt her walls clamp down on my throbbing cock.

I lifted her off of me and growled. "Hands and knees." I commanded, and I smirked when she moved onto her hands and knees. I thrust into her easily and moaned. I slipped one hand around her waist wile I used my free hand to take a fist full of her hair. Leaning over her I licked her shoulder in the place I planned to bite her. I then growled in her ear. "Do you like being fucked from behind?"

She moaned and nodded. "Fuck yes." I grinned. "Who do you belong to?" I demanded as I tugged on her hair lightly. She moaned again. "You." She breathed. I all but snarled. "Say my name and tell me who you belong to!" I demanded as I pounded into her harder. "Emmett! Oh God I belong to you Emmett. Always you!" She cried as she came. I growled softly when I felt her walls clamp down on my cock.

"MINE!" I bit down into her shoulder as I came inside of her. Her blood filled my mouth and my eyes rolled back. Her blood tasted even better than her pussy, and I'll be damned if I didn't just get hard again. Without thinking I started moving inside of her again as I continued to drink from her. I came again only moments before the last drop of her blood passed through my lips.

Breathing hard I pulled out of her and let her lifeless body hit the ground. I tried to be sorry for what I had just done. But I found I couldn't. She saved herself for me and I had only taken what was rightfully mine. She had given herself to me compleatly, and I had taken all she had to give.

I sigh softly as I got dressed, and then dressed her. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear I sigh again. "Was she good?" I spun around to face the voice and crouched defensivly over my Lyria's body. Not even a second later I realized who the voice belonged to and I started to panic. "Rosie I-it-she.." my Rose lifted a hand to silence me and walked over to me, gracefull as a cat. She smiled.

"I'm not mad Emmett. Alice told me what would happen days ago." She explained as she looked down at my Ly-ly. "She really is beautiful. You two would have had beautiful babies if that bear wouldn't have found you." Her angelic face showed no anger as she turned back to me and smiled. "She was yours. And you simply took what was yours. I cannot be angry at you for that my love."

She stroked my face lovingly and kissed my lips. "We will bury her properly, just like she deserves." I smiled at my angel and pulled her into a hug. I felt the sting of venom tears I knew I could never shed. After a moment I pulled away and smiled. "Thank you Rosie." I glanced down at my Lyria. "Lets give her a proper burial." And we did.

* * *

**Author's note: **Bet you wern't expecting that. hope you liked it. dont forget to R&R


End file.
